Whitewater Hook-Up
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Rikka is growing bored on her class' summer field trip to the river. Nothing a quickie with the hunky rafting instructor can't fix. [Smut]


Rikka was getting bored. Bantering with her two best buds, goading on the showboating guys who were playfighting, and just lounging by the river in her two-piece bikini was relaxing and fun, but the day seemed to reach a point of anticlimax after the rafting part, especially when she realized they had at least five or six hours to go. It didn't help that her phone had died and she didn't have the foresight to bring a power bank.

Yuuta was more than happy to talk, of course, but as earnest as he was, conversation with him usually ran dry after a few minutes.

Out of options to entertain herself on the lazy summer day, Rikka was eager for something, anything to let her pass the time.

She eventually wandered off from the main group to the restroom. It was when she was bent over the water fountain that she heard someone approach from behind her.

"Hey there."

It was the rafting instructor. A simple approach, but the sleazy tone, that grin on his lips, and the way his gaze subtly shifted over the striped blue and white of her swimsuit was more than enough to let Rikka know that this was a guy hitting on her, not a supervisor checking up on a wayward student.

She gave him a once-over, taking note of his tone muscles, the tanned skin from working out in the sun and the river all day, and, against her better judgment, responded with a coy smile of her own.

"Hi."

She'd entertain the older guy. There was nothing better to do after all, and what harm was it to chat it up with a hunk who was obviously checking her out. Rikka tucked the hair behind the shell of her ear, and flirted back.

Turns out, the guy had a smart mouth, parrying any of her defenses, making her giggle without even trying.

Within the hour, Rikka had that mouth pushed up against hers, that hunky body of his pinning her to the wall of one of the restrooms.

"_Mmm_…"

She smiled into the kiss, opening her lips to let the guy push his tongue against hers. She let out another moan as she felt the bulge in his swimming trunks push up against her stomach.

Now _this _was more like it. She wasn't one to slut around or anything, but maybe a quickie in the bathroom with some hunk would be just the thing to alleviate some of that boredom.

It'd be one hell of a way to pass the time, that's for sure.

Those big hands of his were in ten places at once, and Rikka loved it. She was suddenly grateful that she had opted for the bikini instead of the one piece that she had considered buying the week before. Electricity drummed along every inch of the smooth skin that he smoothed over, every young, nubile curve of hers that he groped.

Rikka let out a squeal against the instructor's tongue when she felt his hand suddenly force its way under her bikini top, but she soon settled into it, letting him grope and knead as he please. Every touch was getting her wetter and wetter, and she opened her mouth wider, bringing the guy's face closer to hers as she melted into this stranger's grip.

He was bold with those hands. As bold as he was for pulling her in here after she meekly nodded at the prospect, and clamped his lips onto hers. Anyone could be coming here at any second, and if it was a teacher that had tagged along for the field trip, his ass would be needing a new job if the cops didn't get to him first.

But the danger merely turned Rikka on more, and by the time the instructor's hand was greedily running up and down her left thigh, she realized that she had wrapped one of her legs around his firm ass, pushing his hard crotch into hers.

Moans slipped regularly from her throat now as their tongues continued to slip and slide in hot, sloppy tossling. She loved the way his shaft grinded against the wet lips of her snatch, even if both were still covered in swimwear.

As exciting as this all was, the reality of the danger was beginning to sink in, and Rikka pulled apart from his mouth, letting down her leg. A string of spit connected their moist lips as they panted, Rikka's blue eyes looking up at him, swirling dark with want.

"L-Let's keep it going, before someone comes out here…"

She didn't need to say anything else before those big hands grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She yelped when she felt the instructor's mouth clamp onto the nape of her neck, right below her ponytail. Then those hands of his smoothed up the curve of her hips, her waist, up to her breasts again as his tongue licked up the sweat of her skin.

Rikka mewled, feeling her lower lips drip and drip in hot lust. She needed to get off, and she could feel from the rigid hardness grinding into her ass that he needed it too.

"I'm gonna fuck your thighs."

Once again, bold.

But Rikka didn't protest, nor was she surprised; his hands had paid her plump assets plenty attention when they made out, and she knew from overheard whispers in school that this guy wasn't the first to have the lurid idea.

She heard the crumple of his swim trunks hit the floor, and gasped as the hunk pushed his hips forward without _any _hesitation, burying that long, hard, throbbing shaft in between the glorious and creamy plumpness of her thighs. She gulped at just how _big _it was, eyes widening when he pushed it all the way through, its pulsing crown poking right underneath her bikini bottom-covered lips. It dripped pre on the skin of her legs.

Rikka then braced herself for him to inevitably start thrusting, feeling him hiss against her shoulder. But then it was her turn to hiss, then squeal as one of those hands of his slipped into her bottoms, and immediately slipped three fingers into her honeypot. The other hand shot to her bikini top, flipping one side of it open to expose her tit, and started kneading in earnest, toggling with the pebbly pink of her nipple.

It was only when she leaned back at the sensation of being manhandled and already on the brink of orgasm as his calloused thumb started pushing roughly against her clit did the instructor start thrusting.

He pulled his mighty hips back, grunting all the while before shoving them forward. To her amazement, the throbbing meat between her thighs added another sensation that made her knees weak, and as the hunk started to establish a rhythm, Rikka couldn't help but groan out loud as she felt herself cum.

It was a small climax, but it was enough to galvanized the stranger to start thrusting faster, letting him lose himself in the delicious friction of her skin. In the same motion, he started to fingerblast her in earnest, digging his fingers in and out of her in tandem with how he sawed his meaty cock in that holy fold of her squished upper thighs.

In the ferocity of their coupling, the instructor didn't have anymore flirts or clever jokes; only grunts as his nostrils breathed in the scent of Rikka's tied up hair, as his hands, arms, and pulsing cock drowned in her softness. Rikka, for her part, was losing herself in the way his touch appreciated her, violated her, her own nostrils enjoying the masculine musk of his muscle.

Before long, she would come again, squealing now as she fell back on him completely, letting his muscles bristle against her, holding her up as she felt more waves of pleasure course through her.

She took an arm and reached behind her, grabbing his hair and guiding his mouth to hers. Within moments their mouths coupled in moist, loud smacks of spit and air, groans making love while Rikka's thighs continued to get fucked.

Her fat ass smacked in tandem with every thrust, and only got louder as he grew faster. By her fourth orgasm, the instructor finally tore away from her mouth, biting down into the sensitive patch of her neck as he thrust faster than ever, the friction of his veiny manmeat against her bikini bottoms threatening to rip off the flimsy fabric entirely.

She felt his solid balls clench against the back of her thighs, and as he spat obscenities into her skin, felt him finally reach his end.

Steaming wads of white spunk spit out from his throbbing cockhead in sporadic buckshots. Rikka kept her gaze fixed on the lewd spectacle, watching as what little of his giant prick poked from between her legs, shooting out hot line after hot line of white cum, gushing all over her thighs. By the time he finished, spunk streamed down Rikka's bare legs onto her feet, dripping in between her toes.

As the stranger caught his breath behind her, his firm pecs pushed flush against the softness of her back, Rikka could only gulp and imagine what such a load would feel like if it was all shot into the warmth of her pussy.

Rikka was just about to proposition him for a solid, old-fashioned rutting against the wall before the ground below them shook violently, and the almighty roar of an otherworldly beast cracked through the air. Both Rikka and her new friend fell onto the floor of the restroom, hearing the commotion grow louder outside.

Yelling of her classmates, the sound of sirens. Faintly, Rikka could hear the voice of Namiko scream "_IT'S A KAIJU!_"

"Wh-What the hell is going on?" the guy said as he shakily got to his feet, pulling up his trunks.

Rikka could only stare at the mess of her thighs and sigh as she got up to clean it off with some tissue paper. She could already hear Yuuta and Sho trying to look for her.

"Shit."


End file.
